


I Can't Help Falling in Love

by JustLindsay



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M, Family, First Times, Fluff, Friendship, Happily Ever After, Love Story, Romance, Wedding, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLindsay/pseuds/JustLindsay
Summary: Rafael, Olivia, and Noah experience a lot of firsts together, and then there's a wedding! (I posted the first chapter of this on ff.net a couple months ago and am just now getting around to doing so here...)





	1. Relationship Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It had been a year now, since everything happened; since the whole Sheila debacle, since Noah returned safe and sound, since Olivia realized she didn’t need to try to force a family together because she had one that had chosen to come together around her, and since they both decided they wasted enough time and shared their feelings with each other. 

Rafael had started coming by her place more and more often, to hear what his friend wanted to talk about, anything that she wanted. And after awhile it stopped needing the pretext of making sure she wasn’t on the brink of collapse any longer to being just because it made them both happy. It also stopped being defined as friendship but something more. After probably a month into these weekly visits, more if they could manage it, where hand holding and comforting squeezes had become commonplace, Rafael asked Olivia and Noah if he could take them out to dinner, his treat. There was nothing grand about it, just pizza at a tiny little place on her street, but it didn’t need to be grand, it was comfortable and fun and light. As they walked back to Olivia’s apartment after dinner, Noah between them holding their hands, Olivia felt a real sense of peace and, dare she think it, happiness overcome her. She shifted her vision, from her son to the man holding tightly to his other hand, and realized this was what she had so desperately wanted her entire life, a family. Mother, father, and child happily going about their day with complete familiarity, those were the moments she dreamed of as a child; just a normal day with a normal mother, and a normal father. She knew that there was still a lot that needed to happen, that needed to be discussed, before they could all see what she was seeing but she could wait.

So that night, with Noah in bed and Rafael readying himself to leave Olivia put a hand on his chest to halt his attempts get to his coat and asked him to stay. His brow creased with slight confusion, she had never asked to stay once he started to leave, “what do you mean Liv?”

“Stay tonight,” she clarified adding, “please.”

“You want me to spend the night with you?” Rafael smirked, repositioning his coat on the rack so it wouldn’t fall. “Shouldn’t you at least buy me a meal first?” He turned, fully facing her, his face bright with mischief. 

“Well, I let you buy me one, does that count?” Olivia tilted her head to the side smiling softly at him as she moved into his space. As she did so his hands found her body, one landing on her neck swiping his thumb along the column of her throat, the other at her hip exerting a small pressure so that they were in contact with each other from hips to chests.

“That works fine for me,” He smiled, and he was still smiling as he kissed her, so was she. Their first kisses were tender and light, each coming right after the other. Olivia’s arms wound their way around his shoulders leveraging him to her, one hand scraping his scalp and other resting at his back. 

So he stayed that night, and for many nights after that. Three weeks after that first kiss things were going well for this small unit, that to the outside looked very much like a family. Olivia knew this was it for her, all her attempts at happiness had been to get her here, with these two men in her life. She suspected the same was true for Rafael as well, though neither of them said it out loud. It was possible this was out of fear of speaking something into a firmer existence made it more real, tangible and therefore easier to break, or possibly out of fear that the other might not feel the exact same way.

Those three weeks were all it took for Olivia to stop letting those fears get in her way. She was done letting her life be dictated by fear. Upon waking up one morning to find her son and boyfriend in the bathroom laughing together Olivia felt relieved of these fears. There they stood side by side, Noah on a stool and Rafael on his bare feet, looking into the mirror with shaving cream covering the bottom half of their faces. They hadn’t seen her yet so Olivia just wrapped her arms around herself and watched as Rafael dragged his razor down his cheek and Noah did the same with a rubber spatula from the kitchen. One quick swipe down each of their faces and the boys made eye contact with one another before breaking down into a fit of giggles. Repeating their actions until their faces were mostly clear of the thick white foam, Rafael then ran the water from the taps so it was comfortably warm and cleared first Noah’s face, and then his own, of any cream they might have missed. 

Turning to grab a towel to dry them with Rafael paused almost comically mid-action. There he stood clad only in boxers next to a boy wearing suspiciously similar ones, face dripping a bit, and Olivia knew, she just knew.

“How long-“ Rafael attempted to ask her how long she had been watching this little morning charade when Olivia cut him off.

“I love you,” she sighed out, head tilted, much like it did the day she finally asked him to stay.

His frozen stance slackened at her declaration and a stupid grin splits his face, “you do?” Rafael blinked somewhat dumbly, shook his head, and straightened himself on his feet, facing Olivia fully, “I mean,” he huffs, “I, uh- I love you too, Liv.” The stupid grin is gone, replaced with a very satisfied smile.

“I love you too!” Noah’s small voice chimes in behind them, not wanting to be forgotten. “I love you Mama, I love you Rafa!” The boy declares once more, loudly, but happily with a small bounce on his stool to punctuate his excitement.

Olivia, used to her son’s exuberance and loving nature, lets out a soft lyrical laugh. Rafael, however, seems to have reverted to his frozen stupid posture. Rafael didn’t doubt this, in fact he felt it and saw it in everything they did together. It was easy for Rafael to react, “I love you too Noah!” he returns to the boy. Swinging, swooping, and scooping the young boy into his arms Rafael wraps Noah into a tight embrace, pushing their foreheads together and dropping a quick kiss on his nose.

Liv cannot let this moment go so she joins in, pressing her front to Noah’s back with her chin on her sons shoulder so that her face is millimeters from Rafael’s. Her hands have fallen to his waist, just above his boxer shorts, and her eyes lock with his. Rafael’s eyes crinkle in delight and he angles his head against Noah’s to ghost his lips over Olivia’s. He can’t remember ever feeling so happy.

That’s how much of the following ten months seem to go. There are fights, of course, and awkwardness, tensions, adjustments, arguments, disagreements, and grumpy mumblings under breath. But there is also milestones, and memories, comfort, agreements, snuggles, pictures, phone calls, letters, declarations, and whispered sweet nothings. Mostly, though, there is happiness. It’s something that permeates them and the lives they live. It’s something that neither Rafael, nor Olivia, are used to but embrace with totality nevertheless. 

This happiness brings many firsts for the couple, the first night they physically express the sentiment of their love, the first boys only night when Olivia can’t get away from work, the first exchange of keys to each other’s places, which turns into the first keys to their place, that leads to the first official disclosure in their jobs, along with the first congratulations and well-wishes from their friends.

The most memorable firsts among them include; the first confessions of love. 

The first night at a place that belongs to all three of them. 

The first time Noah, shyly, approaches his Rafa wondering if “maybe, um, maybe I could?” the boy avoids eye contact, instead focusing somewhere on Rafael’s suspenders that Noah seems to use all his strength to cling to. “I mean, well…” Noah breathes in deeply and Rafael’s heart breaks.

“Noah, look at me, mijo,” the endearment has been falling from Rafael’s tongue for weeks now and he hasn’t seemed to notice, but Olivia certainly has, and every time she hears it her heart swells with pure love. Rafael’s fingers gently pull Noah’s chin skyward to direct the boy’s glance into his own eyes. “Noah you can ask me anything you want to, but if you aren’t ready to ask whatever it is, that’s okay too. I promise I will love you no matter what.” And it’s true, Rafael will love him no matter what because, even if he hasn’t noticed he has been referring to this small precious human as his son, that’s what Noah is to Rafael now, his son.

Noah nods firmly once, “well the kids at school are always talking about the things they do with their dads, and it’s all stuff that me and you do together all the time!” He seems to have found his confidence, and it shows in the eye contact he is making and the exasperation in his tone. “And so I was thinking, you could be my dad?” Noah’s eyes flit away for one moment, showing the vulnerability he feels in making this request.

Rafael needs no time to think about his answer, instead he slides the hand that was still resting below Noah’s chin up into the boy’s hair, with his palm resting lightly over Noah’s ear and the heel of his hand on Noah’s cheek, thumb swiping across the boy’s eyebrow. “There is nothing I can think of that would make me happier than if I could be your dad.” 

This particular first is filled with such an overwhelming amount of happiness that later even Rafael won’t deny he shed some tears.

“Really?!” Noah practically shouts. Rafael can only smile broadly and nod, the tears breaking free when Noah’s small hands find Rafael’s cheeks, they feel the smile that is cemented in place there, and leans his forehead against Rafael’s. 

Rafael pulls the boy into his lap where he had been sitting on their couch and leans back to rest his head on the cushions behind him, closing his eyes in bliss. “Sí, mijo.” Rafael murmurs into Noah’s hair. “Maybe you could call me Papí?” Rafael suggests, deciding that he would like to continue with the Spanish lessons he and Noah have been having using this particular word.

“Papí, me gusta eso,” (I like that) Noah cuddled further into the man’s chest. Liv, having heard every word of this exchange from kitchen, where she was cleaning the last of the dishes, silently snaps a photo before joining her two guys on the couch to cuddle and just be together.

There is the first father’s day, for not only Rafael and Noah, but Olivia too. It was a day that brought about old uncomfortable feelings. But it also brought new, indescribably happy ones, ones that would morph into tradition for many years to come. 

And then there was their first anniversary. It had come up as quickly as all the firsts before it had, but not quite as surprisingly. No, Rafael had waited, had planned, for this particular first they were nearing. And Rafael wasn’t the only one planning, oh no, his plans involved other people, chief among them; Noah. 

Rafael and Noah always set aside time during the week to just have fun and be close, as father and son. The week leading up to his and Olivia’s first anniversary was no different, to the outside world anyway. Normally, if the weather allowed, the boys would go out to the park and run like mad, yelling nonsense to each other and enjoying the bond that they had secured so strongly with one another. Both father and son kept up appearances, dressing in their most weather appropriate but still comfortable clothing on Saturday morning when Mamí was allowed to sleep in. Once outside the view of the brownstone they lived in Rafael and Noah simply looked toward each other and nodded once before Rafael grabbed his phone from his sweatpants, “Buenos dias Mamí, Noah and I are on our way to the coffee shop to meet you now.” 

Rafael didn’t bother engaging in any further conversation with his mother, simply hanging up the phone and taking his son’s hand as they stode in her direction. It only took two minutes to get there. It was just another Starbucks that Rafael normally wouldn’t even look twice at, but then neither would Olivia which made this the perfect meeting spot. 

Ushering themselves through the swinging doors Noah was bursting to get to his beloved Abuelita, bouncing on the balls of his feet to try to spot her among the other cafe goers. “Ah, Papí allí!” (there) Noah tugged Rafael’s hand in Lucia’s direction, not wanting to wait a second longer to get to her. Once Noah had a path clear of anyone else he dropped his father’s hand and bolted to Lucia, launching himself into her lap with all the grace an over-eager six year old could possibly manage. “Abuelita, it’s been like forever, when are you going to be coming over to my house again?” Noah’s face was pressed firmly against the woman’s chest but his words were practically shouts so this did little to dampen the sound of them. “When can I go over your house again, I love it there, even if we only speak Spanish and no English. I’m learning really fast.” 

The energy of children never ceased to amaze Rafael, he merely smiled, eyes wrinkling at the edges as he sat himself across from his mother. Lucia plucked the child from his haphazard position in her lap and resettled him so he was fully seated against her, his head coming just below her chin. She laughed quietly in her throat as she breathed in his scent while wrapping her arms around his middle. “I was wondering the same thing myself young man. I think Papí has some explaining to do doesn’t he?” Lucia joked, leaning her head over Noah’s shoulder so they could make eye contact with each other before turning on Rafael.

The man in question held up his hands in defense, “well it seems great minds do, indeed, think alike.” Rafael smirked before leaning his elbows against the tabletop to pitch his face closer to his two companions. “I was hoping you two could help me with something.” There was something in his tone Lucia noticed, something she had grown accustomed to hearing in his voice over the last 12 months, the light ring of joy. 

Between them a plan was hatched. Noah would be staying over his mother’s house on the night of Rafael and Olivia’s official anniversary. 

Once the day was finally upon them and Rafael was a bundle of nerves. Was this something they were ready for, would she accept his offer, would she be upset with him once the evening was through? He tried not to dwell on his nerves, not wanting to keep himself from enjoying the culmination of this past year. An evening of quiet and intimacy of only the two of them, a luxury they rarely requested, Noah was a huge part of their lives and they wanted him there as much as he could be.

After a simple home-cooked dinner the couple found themselves wrapped in each other, spinning lazily on their feet as soft melodies flitted through the home they shared. Eyes closed and touches ghosting over skin, a blanket of contemptment fell over them, Rafael found that all his nerves coming into this occasion were gone. Keeping one hand wrapped around one of Olivia’s and the other pressed into the middle of her back Rafael leaned his head away from her’s. “Liv,” his voice was gruff from disuse and emotion.

Softly and slowly her eyelashes fluttered open and her boundless brown eyes locked with his tender green ones. “Hmmm,” was all Olivia could seem to muster, too at peace to dig for words.

Rafael swallowed subtly enough that it went unnoticed by his partner, this was the moment he would ask her something very big, “there is something I want to ask you, have been wanting to ask for a little while now.” Any remaining shuffling of the couple’s feet slowed and then stopped so they could focus solely on the other person. 

Glancing briefly down to his feet Rafael righted himself to his full height, he cleared the thickness of apprehension from his throat and once again held Olivia’s gaze. “I know we have only been together a year, but I don’t think I have ever been happier than I am now and I can only think of a very few things that could make me happier.” With this he dropped the hands that were holding Oliva, who in turn brought her own hands to her face, willing the dam of emotions to hold on, for just a short while. 

Rafael reached into his inside breast pocket for something and Olivia’s breath caught. Upon hearing the sharp intake of breath Rafael wondered again if he was doing this the wrong way, would she be disappointed with his approach? Soldiering onward Rafael withdrew his hand from his jacket, bringing with it a piece of paper. By the looks of it Olivia could tell it was something that had been carried around for quite some time and the worn edges on the folds indicated it had been opened and reopened many a time. Though curiosity got the better of her Olivia noted with a pang of regret that it was not a velvet box Rafael held in his hands.

Rafael felt his nerves return full force, palms and brow taking on a noticeably clammy feel. “I have loved spending this last year with you and our son, and to be honest I’m not sure if this is a gift for you or me but- the first anniversary is meant to be the paper anniversary - and I thought our paper gift could be becoming a real family?” The hope in his eyes outshone the anxiety as he held her gaze and unfolded the paper, “Would you allow me the honor of legally becoming Noah’s father?” He was shaking and nearly crying by the time the question escaped his lips, nothing more than a bumbling, feeble voice falling from him. The paperwork was totally complete, all that was left to do was to submit it all, with Olivia’s blessing.

A bubble of laughter rose from Olivia’s throat, the kind that even crying cannot contain. “Rafi, look at me,” her hands grasped the sides of his face ever so gently. Tipping her head forward Olivia pushed the side of her nose to the side of Rafael’s “This last year has been my happiest so far too, Rafa, and there aren’t many things I can think of that could make it better. But this,” she motioned her hand to indicate the certificate of adoption, “this is definitely one that will make me happier. I love you so much baby, our son loves you so much. And I think it is about time the whole world knew how much we loved each other.” Kissing him briefly Olivia once again found herself wrapped up in Rafael, swaying even more softly than before, this time tears warmed their cheeks and happiness surrounded them. 

“We can tell Noah about it tomorrow when your mother drops him back home.” Olivia eventually broke the trance they allowed themselves to fall into. Rafael hummed his assent into her neck. The sun had long since set past the horizon and darkness mostly shrouded the living room they found themselves in. Once again slowing their feet to a stop Olivia kissed the corner of Rafael’s eye, to his cheek, to the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. Each kiss soft and chaste but full of love. “To be totally honest, I thought you were going to ask me something different tonight,” Olivia confessed with rosy cheeks and a bashful gaze.

Rafael felt his heart constrict, he did feel badly for misleading her like that. “Oh,” was all he could bring himself to say, unable to even meet her eyes.

Liv simply chuckled and carded her fingers through his hair, “It’s okay Rafa, like you said we’ve only been together a year.” Rafael plucked Liv’s hand from his hair and pressed his lips to her palm.

Not wanting to let things be turned sour due to unmet expectations Rafael suggested they call it a night and took his love to bed. Both had work the next morning, and Rafael had a plan to stick to. 

It was late afternoon the very next day that Lucy rang Barba to tell him that she and Noah were home from school, and Noah was not-so patiently awaiting his arrival. Barba thanked her for her complicity in his scheme and began to pack his things for the day. 

With a turn of his key and a push from his hand Barba was welcomed home by the impatient stare of his son, “finally Papí, it took you forever to get home from work. I need your help with my outfit, I can’t get the tie right and Lucy doesn’t know how to do it. Abuelita is taking a super long time to get here too. I just want Mamí to get home already!” Noah had to suck in a deep breath after his little tirade. 

“Hi mijo, of course I will help you with your tie, let me just put my work stuff in my room and get my new shirt on, then we can finish getting ready together.” Barba lovingly ruffled the curls that bounced every which way on the top of his son’s head before heading in the direction of the bedroom he and Olivia share. 

Moments later Barba emerges from his room suspenders hanging at his sides and fiddling with the buttons at his cuffs. He hears a lot of Spanish coming from the kitchen and knows his mother has arrived. He changes directions and moves his feet to take him to the kitchen, there he finds Lucy, Noah, and his mother.

“Hola Mamí, como esta?” (how are you) Rafael finishes with his cuffs and leans over to kiss his mother on the cheek. 

“Oh mijo soy muy emocionado! Gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto.”(I am so excited. Thank you for letting me be a part of this) After kissing his cheek her hands find them.

“Lucy are you sure you don’t want to stay, you are more than welcome.” Barba offered one last time to the young woman who had become a member of their little family.

Laughing Lucy threw her arms around Rafael giggling, “as much as I would genuinely love to, I actually have a date tonight.” Getting a squeeze from Rafael Lucy pulled back and locked eyes with him only to see such a light, pure happiness there, “She’s going to cry for sure, I can’t wait to hear all about tonight.”

With a slight pink hue coloring his face Rafael’s head bobbed a bit “I hope it goes well.”

“There isn’t doubt in mind she will say anything but yes.” Lucy called to him while she pulled her shoes on.

“I want to hear all about your date too, young lady.” Barba called out to her by way of a goodbye. 

Clapping his hands he turned back to his mother and his son, “okay people let’s get this show on the road.”

It was about three hours later that Olivia finally arrived home, confused she knocked on the front door, having received explicit instructions from Barba to do so. After only a moment the door is slowly pulled open to reveal her son dressed in dark grey dress pants, a soft orange and mint green button down shirt partially hidden by a dark grey vest, what looked to be cream, orange, and mint paisley suspenders paired with a mint tie with orange and white flowers. The whole ensemble was very endearing Olivia couldn’t take her eyes off her little boy, but eventually her eyes wandered up to his face with his bright, shining eyes and an ear-to-ear beaming smile.

“Hola Mamí” Noah’s small squeaky voice floated to her ears, it was then Olivia noticed Noah was holding something, “please hang up your coat and make yourself comfortable.” Chuckling Olivia did as instructed feeling as her son followed along with her every move, once her coat and shoes were off she turned back around and crouched down to get to Noah’s level. Instead of hugging her as Olivia expected Noah thrust what he was holding into her hands. Looking down she noticed it was a piece of paper detailing a menu, written in the combined script that she recognized as Raf’s and Noah’s. 

“Hi baby, what’s this?” Finally receiving the hug she was looking for. 

“Me, Papí, and abuelita made this for you to have for dinner!” He said bouncing on his toes, which she laughed to realize were encased in mint and orange spotted socks. “Like a family!”

Standing up Olivia felt her throat constrict, it’s what she always wanted. “Thank you Noah, that’s so sweet of you!” She started to make her way make her way back towards the bedroom. As she entered she was unhooking her badge from her where it rested on her hip. Looking up, draped across the bed was a pastel orange and cream dress that she hadn’t yet had the chance to wear. It had a sweetheart neckline and an A-line waist that complemented her curves very nicely. Smiling she moved to get ready for dinner with her family.

Emerging moments later she padded barefoot into the kitchen to find the table was set, curiously with all paper products. Olivia’s eyes fall on Lucia, who, she notices, is wearing a mint and light grey suit. “Hi Lucia, this is so sweet of you to do for all of us,”

Placing the final dish on the table Lucia met Olivia’s gaze with a sweet smile gracing her features, “oh no mjia, this was all those boys of yours, I’m just here for the fun stuff.”

Bemused Olivia’s eyes darted from side to side looking for her boys. Turning she finds them standing side by side in the doorway, matching perfectly, from ties to toes. She doesn’t think she has ever seen anything more adorable.

“Welcome home mi amor,” Rafael says leaning in for a quick kiss.

“So this was your idea?” Olivia quirks an eyebrow to question her boyfriend. 

With a quick glance to their son Barba simply shakes his in the negative.

“I helped too!” Noah interjects. At which point Barba scoops him up and brings the giggling boy to his seat at the table. “Come on Mamí I’m so hungry.”

Chuckling Olivia can only follow along, “okay my sweet boy.” She pulls out her chair and seats herself at the table. “I gotta ask, what’s with the paper plates?”

Olivia had looked to Raf to answer but was surprised to hear the voice of her son instead. “Well Papí told me that first anniversaries are paper ones so we used paper stuff to celebrate!”

All the adults swoon at the bubbly young spirit they were blessed to have in their lives. “That is so very thoughtful of you Noah, thank you so much I love it.”

Dinner passes as normal, there isn’t much Spanish spoken to give Olivia a bit of break from having to translate too much, although she could speak it conversationally English was just easier for her and the other members of her family spoke it without effort. Clearing the table was easy with all the disposable dishware. As she sat and watched her family move around a smaller, daintier paper plate was placed in front of her.

“I don’t know if I have room for any more food after those delicious enchiladas.”

“Pero Mamí, Papí y yo made these just for you!” (But Mami, Papi and I…)

“If you made them just for me I guess I better have some!” Rafael handed out a few bueñuelos de vientos (fritters) to everyone that were quickly gobbled up into already full bellies. Once again the table was cleared quickly at which point Noah jumped up and down, loudly announcing, “presents!!”

“Presents!” Rafael parroted, and the were off running. Only moments later they were sliding back into the kitchen, socks against hardwood carrying them further than normal.

Lucia and Olivia were waiting patiently at the table sipping coffees with a cup cooling for Rafael and some chocolate milk for Noah. 

“I’ve never felt so spoiled in all my life.” Olivia’s smiled stretched wide across her face.

“We love you Mamí you should be spoiled.”

“Everyday of your life.” Rafael added quietly. Once again Raf and Noah took their seats.

Noah went first sliding a paper card his mother’s way. On the front was a bright, if messy, “Happy Anniversary” scrawled across the front, opening the card she saw a drawing of four people each with names written underneath: Noah, Mamí, Papí, and Abuelita, and along the top was written “Mi familia.” Shifting her eyes over to her son Olivia tells him, “thank you sweet boy I love it, and you of course.” 

Piping up once more Noah says, “Papí and I made these for you too,” and handed her a bouquet of origami flowers. Tears were starting to pool in Olivia’s eyes, she really had never felt this kind of loving attention before. “There are messages inside for you too.” Carefully unfolding a randomly plucked flower she was met with Rafael’s familiar script spelling out a loving message. “You are the love of my life and I know in my heart that our love will never die, just like this flower will never die.”

“Rafa, I love you so much,” her voice watery and tight with tears.

After allowing the couple a moment to themselves Lucia interjected, “I have a little something for you too mija.” Slowly Lucia slides a small paper box in Olivia’s direction gaining all of the younger woman’s attention.

“You didn’t have to get me anything Lucia!” 

“Yes I did mija, you have brought so much light and love into my son’s life and into my life, I want to have the chance to give that back to you.” By the end of her explanation there are tears trickling down Lucia’s cheeks, knowing what was coming next. 

Before reaching for the delicate paper box Olivia moves her hand to squeeze the hand of the woman who is the closest thing she has had to a real loving mother. An almost inaudible “thank you” falls from Olivia’s lips. Turning her attention to the gift now sitting in front of her Liv carefully lifts the lid, once she peeks inside she feels all her breath being sucked out of her lungs. Lifting one hand to her mouth Liv’s other hand lifts the box closer to her. Not quite believing what she is seeing Liv sweeps her eyes to the chair her boyfriend had occupied only to find it empty. Turning once more Olivia finds her son and boyfriend shoulder to shoulder with Rafael on one knee.

“Rafa?” Olivia is shaking now, but she adjusts herself so her whole body now faces the two most important men in her life. Noah has the most magical expression on his face, one of pure and complete joy.

Billowing out his cheeks with a big exhale Rafael locks his gaze with Liv’s, “Liv you have given me so much, and not just in this past year, but since the day I met you and I do my best everyday to give you what I can back. You deserve so much more than I have to give but everything that I have and everything that I am is yours. I want you to feel every day how loved you are and how much you mean. I want you to be able to carry me and our family around with you wherever you go. But more than that, I want the world to see all these things and know that you are loved and you have a family who loves you and that you deserve it all and so much more.” Taking a moment Rafael steadies himself with a deep breath. Olivia has moved to stand in front of both Rafael and Noah during his speech, so Rafael takes her hand and continues, “so, mi amor, if you’ll let me I want to put that ring on your finger and I want to marry you.”

They both have tears in their eyes by the end of this, and so does Lucia, Noah’s hand still rests on his father’s shoulder and is now gripping tighter than before. Liv falls forward into Rafael’s arms, giving herself over to him. He feels her nod more than anything but wants to hear her say it, “Yes? Are you saying yes Liv?”

Pulling back Olivia runs her thumbs under Rafael’s eyes to catch the few tears that have escaped. “Yes, yes I’m saying yes! I never really imagined being a bride, or even being in love when I was younger, I didn’t know much about it, didn’t understand it. And for so long I so wanted a family to love and it never seemed like it was going to happen. Then I got you, Noah,” Olivia runs a hand gently over her sons hair and notices his eyes shining with some unshed tears so she leans over to leave a kiss and a nudge to his nose. “And I thought, finally, finally I have a family. Then you were there, everytime I needed you you were there for me, for us. What you’ve given me everyday has been nothing less than a miracle and I love you so much for it Rafa.” Finally Olivia kisses him Once they part she laughs a little, like wind chimes in the breeze Rafael thinks. “Why don’t you get off this uncomfortable floor and get over to that ring?”

Biting his lip Rafael nods, “I love you.”

The trio moves over to the table once more so Rafael can extract the ring from it’s paper box and slide it onto the third finger of Olivia’s left hand. She lets her gaze rest on the ring for a moment or two, it’s a beautiful piece of jewelry a simple white gold band meeting in a swirl around a singular square cut diamond.

“It’s perfect,” Olivia says.

He knows it’s cheesy but says it anyway, “just like you.” Rafael smiles, “it was my Abuelita’s, Mamí and I thought she would like it best right there, on your finger.”

Lucia pipes up from her place at the table, “She always hoped Rafi would find someone to love him like you do Olivia, I think she would have liked nothing more than to have that woman wearing her ring.”

There is a happiness like none of them have ever quite felt before in the atmosphere around them. Once tears are dried and hugs and kisses given the little family moves their celebration to the living room. It’s there they decide to take a picture, their first family picture.

Days later when they have friends, mostly the squad, around to share the happy news the picture is hanging on the wall of the living room proudly, displaying that first night they felt truly like a family. They knew, too, that it was going to be the first night, and the first picture, of many that they would share together as a family. And they couldn’t wait.


	2. First Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv & Raf have their first (and only) wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the build-up and the wedding.  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/487966475/three-quarters-sleeves-lace-wedding This is the dress I was imaging Olivia wearing, I didn't think she would want anything too much  
> This version of "I Can't Help (falling in love)" helped inspire this :) https://youtu.be/6ThQkrXHdh4

It is only three months later that their wedding day arrives. The engagement doesn’t need to be long, the planning is minimal because the thing that matters most to them is becoming a family in every way they could. And so they decide all they need is a quiet ceremony, followed by a small reception located on the roof of their building. The ceremony is scheduled for 6:00 PM of April 25th, the perfect date, not too hot, not too cold, with the reception to start at 7:00 PM to leave time for some alone time as a family and a few professional photos. The couple didn’t feel the need for frills, at almost fifty years old they found it unnecessary, but the photos were one thing they allowed themselves, after all this was a day that they wanted to remember in perfect detail.

There were some traditions the couple decided to honor and others they left behind. One thing Olivia did insist on was that Rafael not see her dress until the ceremony. 

Olivia goes shopping for a dress the first weekend work allows, which ends up being five weeks after the engagement. Liv planned on taking Amanda and Lucia with her and leaving the boys behind to do their own thing, however, Noah insisted on being there to see the dress. And so, on the first available Saturday Amanda rounded up the gang and off they went. It is a small boutique that the women decided to try their luck in. Liv knew she didn’t want a dress with anything flashy, only one that would make her feel like a bride. 

About 45 minutes since entering the store the group has only found two they deemed worthy enough of trying on but those two come up flat. As she enters the fitting room with her third choice Olivia remembers why she tried to convince Noah to stay with Rafael, Lucia is coaxing him out from between dresses, “Mijo, ven aquí por favor” (come here please) Lucia waves him over. 

With his arms hanging heavily at his sides and a deep frown dragging his mouth downward Noah lets out a big sigh, “Abuelita estoy aburrido” (I’m bored) his voice coming out a whine.

“Lo sé mi amor,” (I know my love) Lucia’s voice is soft as she closes him into a hug. “Why don’t we look around and see if we can find something for Mamí to wear when she marries Papí, okay compa?”

The two walk off together with Noah clutching Lucia’s hand. Once the pair is no longer within hearing distance Liv cocks her head to the side looking to Rollins, “is it bad that I’m relieved he’s not here right now?”

Rollins just shakes her head laughing as Olivia turns back to take off the third dress that was a no-go. Once she is back out in her street clothes Amanda and her take off down another aisle to try their luck. A few minutes into their browsing Olivia hears the excited squeak of hers son’s voice, “Mamí, Mamí mira!” (Mommy, Mommy look!)

Dutifully Olivia and Amanda follow the voice of Noah as he continues to call for his mother, they can also make out the hushed whisper of Lucia trying to quiet the boy. A minute later Olivia finds her son happily waving his arms at her.

“Mamí I found your dress!” He squeals, seemingly unable to contain himself.

“Oh you did, did you? Well let me try that on then huh?” Liv runs her hand through the young boys untamable curls. Olivia pulls the plush silk hanger from the rack and runs her eyes quickly over the dress her son is so excited about, she has to admit that it is very pretty, although not something she might have picked out for herself. There wasn’t anything especially eye-catching about it but her baby picked out just for her and so she would give it a fair shake.

Once again she finds herself in a fitting room with another wedding dress laying against her skin, pulling the zipper all the way up she smooths her hands down the lace along the bodice of the dress and turns to look in the mirror. Her breath catches, she thinks it might be all the lace that has her reacting this way but, she feels like a bride. The neckline is deep but not un-modest, her boy did well. Taking a deep breath she pulls the curtain back and steps out to show her entourage and get their input. 

Amanda and Lucia are engaged in conversation and miss her exiting the dressing room, but not Noah, he had been sitting silently in between the women sullenly awaiting his mother’s re-entry. The moment he sees her Noah perks up, “Mira, mira!” (look, look)

Instantly Lucia and Amanda turn their head’s in her direction, Lucia’s hand flies to her mouth, “oh mija you look perfect. Rafi won’t what hit him when he sees you.”

“The dress is perfect Liv, you look stunning,” Amanda adds with an admiring look directed at her friend.

Noah has made his way over to his mother, “You look like a princess Mommy.” That’s the comment that completely cements her decision, this is the one.

It’s mid-afternoon when the arrive home and Noah bursts through the door first, “Daddy! Daddy! I missed you, it felt like we were shopping forever.” 

Rafael hasn’t even had the chance to put his book all the way down by the time his son is climbing over him into his lap. Raf’s laugh is jovial as he receives the boy into his arms.

Parroting Noah’s greeting Rafael says, “Noah! Noah! I missed you too, it seemed like you were shopping forever.” By the end of his sentence Rafael has thrown his had back and added a dramatic flourish to his tone, the boys share a giggle between them. 

Once Noah and Rafael have completely their own greetings Rafael notices his mother and fiancée have entered the condo as well, Olivia carrying a black dress bag over her shoulder.

Gathering his son in his arms Barba rests Noah on his hip as he leans in to kiss Liv on the cheek, “hola, mi amor, you found a dress I see,” his gaze shifting the item she carries.

“I did actually, and you, mister, are not allowed to look under any circumstances,” then looking at Noah she adds, “and no asking Noah either, you have to play fair.” At this Noah gives a decisive nod of agreement.

Barba rolls his eyes and turns his attention to his mother, “Rafi she looks gorgeous in it, I can’t wait for you to see her.” Ever since the engagement Lucia seems to have a brighter presence about her, Rafael is happy to see it and tries not to take too much credit for it.

Lucia leaves shortly thereafter, and the small family of three carry on with their lives as normal as can be while living in New York City as a police lieutenant and an ADA planning a wedding for the next five weeks. 

The final two weeks leading to the wedding are when things start to feel hectic for the couple, the minute details need to ironed out, thankfully there aren’t many. The rooftop of the building has a garden and three wooden picnic tables already located there, along with some fairy lights hung along the perimeter of the roof. In the spirit of keeping things simple both Rafael and Olivia decide folding tables and chairs will do to accommodate the remaining guests that won’t fit at the picnic tables and their own bluetooth speakers will work just fine for the music. The only things that need to be covered aren’t terribly big ones so they do their best not to stress over them. 

The wedding parties too are kept to a minimum, one a piece. Olivia asks Amanda to be her maid of honor, and Noah will be Rafael’s best man. Although Rafael won’t tell Olivia what he will be wearing, which he claims is only a fair trade, so Amanda’s dress is a mystery to Olivia as well as she was told what the groom would be dressed in as to match colors.

One other tradition Olivia wanted to partake in was having “something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.”

Her something old surprisingly enough had belonged to her mother. It was two simple necklaces that weren’t of any financial value but Serena had held onto them because they were the ones she wore on the day she went into labor to deliver Olivia. Liv herself had been shocked that her mother had even kept them, her mother wasn’t exactly sentimental, especially not in matters pertaining to her daughter. One necklace was a pretty looking sea foam green geode that had been smoothed out on a long chain that came to rest only an inch or so above the deep neckline of her dress. The other necklace was a series of three spherical beads of the same green color on a chain that was about three inches shorter than the first and landed on her clavicle.

The something new she picked out was a set of white lingerie that was all lace and sheer. Liv didn’t really care that it was probably a bit cliche, she wanted the first night they spent together as husband and wife to be special, not to mention sexy. Barba hadn’t ever really seen her in anything quite like this either, sure she had nice, fancy even, sets of underwear but nothing like the lingerie she would be wearing on their wedding night. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction.

Rafael was the one to provide Olivia with her something borrowed piece, it was the handkerchief he had with him the evening they went on their first real date. She intended to wrap it around the stems of her bouquet. Until they started to really get to know each other Rafael didn’t at all seem like he had any interest in romance, then they’d gotten to talking about literature and broadway or movies and he turned out to be an old softie, a true romantic. So when Olivia let on about her somethings tradition he wanted to do something romantic to show her how much he cherished their relationship and that he was doing his best to remember every last moment of it all. She knew that of course but reminders never hurt. 

She’d keep her something blue simple. A few days before the wedding she had a manicure and asked them to paint her nails a light baby blue. Olivia didn’t feel the need to have to do something with much meaning or purpose behind it, this was fun and easy, that’s all she needed.

Almost before they knew it the wedding was upon, just one more day to get through and then, finally, and somehow seemingly instantly they would be getting married. Rafael and Noah went to the jewelers to pick up the rings after a family breakfast in bed, because they decided if there was ever a time in their lives to be indulgent it was when getting married. 

Late in the morning Amanda and Jessie came over to the condo to be sure that all the hair and make-up appointments and arrangements were finished. While she was there she and Olivia made sure the wedding dress still fit perfectly, it did. They had both been going tanning in preparation for the wedding and the way the ¾ lace sleeves rested against Liv’s sun-kissed (well, technically, sun-lamp kissed) skin was a beautiful complement to the white lace. Happy with how she looked and felt in her dress she and Amanda packed it back into the garment bag and headed back out into the living room to watch Stranger Things while they had the time off to binge it. 

When the boys arrived back home they had with them Fin and Carisi. The squad along with Noah and Rafael made their way up to the roof to arrange things and get three more tables and extra chairs in place for the guests. They also hung extra lights overhead anticipating that once the sunset fully the celebration would still be going on. Carisi had procured the table cloths and seat covers, but those wouldn’t be set out until the next day, just in case. With the seating arranged and the lights hung the group decided the job was done and wandered back into the condo to have a “family” dinner which would be cooked by Lucia who was set to arrive shortly. 

Dinner was a light-hearted affair and the mood carried into the time that followed it in-which the self-made family enjoyed each other’s company. Noah and Jessie were running themselves ragged, enjoying being kids, while the adults sat around and enjoyed cups of coffee and easy conversation. 

Not too long after the adults had settled themselves into the living room did Jessie come gliding in on her socked feet, laughing with a joy only young children seem capable of exuding. She bypassed both her mother and Carisi going straight to Barba.

“Qero fly!” Jessie practically yelled once at his feet, throwing her arms out. 

Without really thinking Barba looked to the small girl saying, “Es ‘quiero’ senorita” (it’s ‘I want’ miss)

“Q quie-ro,” she starts unsure of herself, gaining in confidence when Barba gives a small nod. “Quiero?” Another nod.

Carefully Jessie copied his pronunciation “quiero fly Rafa!” 

She seemed more impatient this time so Barba got to his feet, but not before giving her a slight bop on the end of her nose with his finger tip.

“Okay but let’s go to Noah’s room so I can lay on the carpet.”

As Jessie and Barba left together a collection of curious looks were directed at Olivia.

“When did my daughter start learning to speak Spanish?” Rollins asked somewhat bemused. Then shaking her head she decides, “I guess that goes to show how often her and Noah are around each other.”

Olivia can only laugh and nod in agreement.

“What was she talking about?” Fin questions, getting back just what it is Jessie is talking about.

Displaying a fond grin Olivia turns to her friend, “Noah must have mentioned how Rafael makes him ‘fly’ sometimes they call it Superman. 

“He’ll lay on his back and hold Noah’s hands while Noah leans his stomach against Rafael’s feet and then Raf will slowly lift him up and let go of his hands so it looks like he’s flying. Noah loves doing it and Rafael will hold him up in the air for as long as it takes Noah to start laughing, which isn’t usually very long.”

Amanda, who is slightly more used to seeing Barba in ‘dad mode’ isn’t really phased upon hearing this but both Fin and Carisi both let out small snorts in disbelief at what they were hearing.

“I don’t think I will ever truly get used to seeing Barba so much as relaxing let alone having fun being a dad.” Carisi voiced.

Fin nodded in agreement, “I feel that man. When we first started working with him I didn’t think he even knew how to smile.”

A chorus of laughter and yelling wafts in from Noah’s room while the squad laments Barbra’s behavioral changes. The afternoon proceeds in much the same way with only the adult watching the children alternating at the will of Noah and Jessie. 

When Jessie is told she only has 30 more minutes to play with Noah she and Noah decide that this will not be fought on the condition; that everyone play hide-n-go-seek with each person taking a turn being ‘it’ so to speak. 

There are only so many places for adult bodies can actually hide in a condo so each seems to revolve through hiding in the main bathtub, the master bathtub, the linen closet, Noah’s closet, the closet in Liv and Raf’s room, there are a lot of closets involved.

After having played each round, and having more fun than any one of the grown ups was willing to admit to, the group went their separate ways bidding each a “good night” and a “see you tomorrow!”

Before anyone knew it, in a whirlwind of; dreams of tomorrow, and the rest of their lives, a light breakfast filling anxious stomachs, makeup, bobby pins, stockings and underwear, dresses and suits, flowers, double-checks, and plenty of deep breaths the hours until the ceremony were gone.

Finally there Rafael stood at the end of the aisle made using the seats from the picnic tables split evenly in two. The squad, Munch, Cragen, Lucia, Lucy, along with a few other friends, and, of course, significant others were all in place ready to witness and share in the happiness of their friends.

As everything seemed to have settled itself and gone quiet Rafael sucked in a breath, this is what he had been looking forward to for so long now.

Turning to Noah Rafael leans down, “Ready mijo?” he whispers.

Rocking on the balls of his feet Noah nods eagerly. Straightening himself Rafael runs a hand over his front fixing his tie into place and securing the buttons of his suit jacket he hears the first notes of the wedding march. Moments later Amanda begins her short walk through the guests, once she has made her way to the would be alter Barba thinks he might be having a heart attack with how fast his heart is beating. Turning his head back to the entryway once more he catches his very first glimpse of his bride.

And, oh, what a sight she makes shrouded in lace, tan skin glowing, hair and makeup and jewelry all perfect, a delicate bouquet in her hands wrapped in his handkerchief, looking beautiful. As Rafael takes her in everything in him settles down, he has never been more ready to take on a new chapter than he is right now.

“Mamí es hermosa mijo, buen trabajo ayudándola,” (Mommy is beautiful son, good job helping her.) Raf leans over slightly to relay his thoughts to his son. Noah’s smile has never looked so brilliant as it does in this moment Rafael thinks.

In a matter of moments Olivia arrives to her spot next to her family, handing her bouquet off to Amanda she leans down and gives Noah a soft peck on the cheek.

“Hi sweet boy, you look so handsome,” she tells him. And he really does, bright eyes, curly hair, adorable suit, and all. 

Locking her gaze with Rafael’s she says, “this suit is going to have all the best memories attached to it isn’t it?” 

“So far so good,” he says with a chuckle.

Rafael and Noah are wearing the same suits they wore the night he and Olivia were engaged, with Amanda wearing a matching green.

“Are you ready to do this?” Rafa asks. 

She beams back at him, “more than, you?” Her eyebrow quirks.

“Without a doubt,” he breathes.

Quietly the justice of the peace clears her throat and the ceremony begins. They’ve opted for the simplest they could get, their desire to be married sooner than later won out over the desire for tradition or overt romance that might be found within other scripts.

It is time for the vows next, and Rafael and Liv are going to be saying their own.

Rafael is first up, grabbing up both of Olivia’s hands he took a deep breath and began.

“I didn’t think I would ever find someone who I would want to share a life with, forever with. I didn’t think I would find anyone who would ever want that with me, and now I have two someones. Never in my life have I been so happy to be so wrong. 

“Growing up I didn’t really get to see many happy marriages and I thought that maybe there were no such thing as a happy marriage, maybe it was a myth. There isn’t a future I can think of involving you and Noah that isn’t a happy one, I think just maybe this is the start of our happily ever after. It’s funny too, when I was coming up with what I wanted to say to you, and to you,” he says looking to Noah who has moved to stand in between his parents. Raf’s hand has released one of Olivia’s is now on Noah’s shoulder, but then he slides it down his chest to rest over the boy’s heart. 

“I wasn’t aware I just how cheesy and sappy I could get but if this is the kind of man I’m going to be when I’m with my family then it’s exactly the kind of man I want to be. I love you both with everything that I have and I will do everything I can to show that each day until the day that I die.” 

As his speech ends quite a few noses are sniffling and plenty of eyes are tearing up. Now that Rafael is finished saying his piece it is Olivia’s turn.

“When I was little, being around my mother, the way she was, I told myself I didn’t want to be anything like her. So I made up my mind; I would get married, have children that I wanted and loved totally, and I would be happy. But more than wanting that I wanted to protect her, I never wanted what happened to her and what it made her become, made me become, to happen to anyone else, so I became a cop. And that part of my dream slowly started to take over all the other parts. 

“After being at SVU for years I started to believe I was never going to be a wife or a mother and I tried to okay with that, so I let it go and stopped hoping, stopped dreaming. Or I thought I had,” Liv has begun softly crying at this point, “but then I met you and something felt different, better somehow. Still I didn’t hope for anything. 

“Then there was Noah, she cups his chin in one hand, then bends down so they are face-to-face and he smiles as he rests his forehead on hers and she gives him a kiss. Standing once again she picks up where she left off, 

“and with him my hope came back. And that was enough, more than enough, to have this precious little boy in my life. But when our friendship turned into a relationship turned into love it made me feel like that little girl again so full of hopes and dreams. Thank you Rafa for giving me everything I wanted, thank you for loving me and our beautiful son. I love you both so much and I can’t wait to keep loving you for the rest of our lives.”

Once the rest of the rest of the ceremony is complete the justice finally announces, “you may kiss the bride.” 

Rafael doesn’t hesitate to lean into his bride, pressing his lips against hers and unable to hold back a smile as he does so, but it’s okay because Olivia can’t hold hers back either.

“Friends and family I present you, for the first time, the newlyweds!” The justice of the peace exclaims. Olivia and Raf turn to the people gathered to celebrate with them with linked hands and wide smiles, Next them Noah is cheering them on.

Slowly, with plenty of congratulations, most of the crowd trickles down into the condo that has been set up as a sort of holding area until the pictures are finished. The timing for them is perfect, the first set are completely lit with full sunshine but as they continue the back-drop changes to a beautiful sunset. 

They have fun with their picture taking, there are plenty of the happy couple, both carefully posed and candid. Noah, of course comes into the mix in any combination they can put him, including one highlighting best man and bridesmaid, which is almost unbearably cute, and one with his abuelita. 

Not wanting to keep their guests waiting the pictures are wrapped up and the crowd makes their way back onto the roof. Once everyone is back the music begins to play some soft notes while people seat themselves for a light meal and drinks. 

The food eaten and the drinks flowing, from a small makeshift bar that is unmanned but fully stocked, the dancing is about to begin but not before a few special dances. 

Rafael and Olivia stand and make their way to the “dance floor” which is really just a clearing amongst the tables, but big enough for most, if not all, guests. Rafael doesn’t follow Olivia though, he makes his way over to the speakers and pauses the music, gaining the attention of everyone.

Clearing his throat looking somewhat bashful Rafael says, “I hope none of you mind but I’m going to sing this one.”

He doesn’t actually wait for anyone’s input though, only makes his way over to his wife. Taking her into his arms he begins:

“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you…

Olivia rests her head on his shoulder, face turned into him and lets his voice wash over her as they glide slowly and gently around on their feet. This man makes her so incredibly happy and she knows he isn’t particularly fond of singing in front of too many people but he is doing this for her and her happiness.

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be...

Rafael runs the hand that isn’t holding hers up and down her back, letting that action and her presence have a soothing effect on him as he continues to sing to her.

Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can’t help falling in love with you...

Part way through his song Olivia lifts her head from his shoulder and looks Rafael in the eye as he serenades her, she moves the hand she had resting against the back of his neck to his cheek to rub her thumb over it. Liv and Raf seem almost in a trance as the song finishes, until Noah comes *rushing* over to them springing himself against them. Rafael throws his head back with a hearty laugh and swoops him into an embrace.

“Hola mijo, quieres bailar con Mamí?” (do you want to dance with Mommy?) Raf asks.

“Sí!” Noah yells back at him instantly.

In moments the boys are asking their respective mothers for a dance and so their friends watch once more for the mother-son dance, and then, finally, everyone is welcomed to the dance floor. 

For the next few hours Liv, Raf, and Noah feel nothing but joy, being a complete and total family, happily ever after. 

Once it starts to get late and Noah starts to yawn more and more Lucia takes this as her queue and corrals her grandson and takes him home with her. The plan is for Lucia to take Noah for three nights during which Olivia and Rafael would take a drive up to Boston and stay two nights on their own to do what newlyweds do. After those few days they would rejoin their son and fly down to Key West to vacation together as a family.

The celebration went on for another couple of hours after Lucia and Noah’s departure but inevitably Olivia and Rafael are left by themselves at the end. Tonight they were simply going to enjoy being together in their own home, and blessedly alone. 

Wrapping their arms around one another they just breath and share gentle, quick kisses over and over. 

Eventually Rafael pulls back, “I’m your husband now,” he says a silly grin overtaking his face, a beautiful loving look appears in his eyes.

“Yeah you are Rafa,” Liv giggles a bit feeling her mouth form its own goofy smile. “And I’m your wife.”

He takes her hand and pulls her to the door that leads back inside. As they make their way down the stairs Raf says, “I can’t wait.”

Liv can hear the smile in his voice, “for what baby?” She asks him.

His answer is simple, but more than enough, “everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all liked it. I had started writing this a while ago but got stuck in a rut and everything just took me forever to get out of my head. Would anyone be interested in any sort of follow-up? I also have an idea in mind for a completely different story with teen!Noah and strict Rafa, but in the most loving way possible of course. We’ll see.  
> Anyway, I would so love to hear feedback from you all if you have a second to review. <3 Lindsay


End file.
